


Midnight Snack

by ThoughtaThought



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: #cursed, CURSED FIC, Cursed, Food, Gen, Snacc eating snacks, idk i think it's funny, not like..., super gross or subversive or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtaThought/pseuds/ThoughtaThought
Summary: Gone are the days of stealing Dan's crunchy nut or cinnamons. Phil's craving something savory.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Midnight Snack

Phil has a new favorite midnight snack. 

Gone are the days of stealing Dan's crunchy nut or cinnamons. Oh no. 

He's craving something savory. 

With deft fingers he feels blindly for the small bag. Dan had told him to throw them away. And Phil was going to…

But something about them begged him to tuck them in the cupboard, behind the bag of marshmallows that Dan rarely touches. He'd never had much of a sweet tooth, so Phil knew they would be safe there, tucked away out of sight, though not quite out of reach. 

The telltale crinkle of plastic has Phil's heart beating faster. Is it fear of discovery? Or the taboo nature of his new favorite snack? He snatches the plastic quickly, hoping to minimize the noise it makes as he pulls it to his chest and looks behind his shoulder at the kitchen door, listening for any sounds of Dan stirring. 

Dan wouldn't be angry or anything. It's not that weird. People eat them all over the world. Just because it's rare in the UK doesn't mean it's something to be ashamed about. Dan just… wouldn't understand. And this new thing, this new joy in Phil's life… it's too precious and fragile to admit to just yet. Once he's sure that Dan hasn't heard the small crinkling bag containing his new obsession, he looks down at where it's clutched to his chest. 

His mouth waters at the sight of them. The world around him fades as he reaches in, shivering when his fingers pass the crinkling plastic and brush the salt powdered contents. The pads of his fingers whisper their way around a nibblet and cradle the tiny morsel gently to avoid crushing it to pieces. He lifts it reverently to his nose and breathes in the sharp tang before pressing it past his lips. 

The not-quite-chewy, not-quite-crunchy texture is the first thing that Phil senses. It easily overwhelms his senses until his mastication has pressed the bits into a paste, but he doesn't swallow. He holds the mixture on his tongue until the subtle flavours finally register over the earthy tones… salty and slightly sour and Phil is surprised by the moan that forces itself from his throat. 

He startles, freezing up and clutching the bag to his chest. He stares wide eyed at the empty door frame leading into the lounge and waits.

And waits.

And waits.

There are no sounds of footsteps or calls for reassurance. Dan is still lost in his editing hole, oblivious to Phil's snacking, as he so often is until the following morning when his cereal box is significantly lighter than it was the night before. 

Phil's fingers wrap around another morsel and he chews it into a paste and waits for the flavour again, relishing the subtle changes as it sits in his mouth. 

Just one more for tonight. The bag is small and his sources are limited, so he has to ration himself if he wants to continue enjoying this treat…

-

Dan shuts his laptop and stretches the stillness out of his limbs. He stands and stretches again before heading toward the corridor toward bed when he sees the light on in the kitchen. With a sigh, he pulls out his phone and opens his camera, switching to film a video. If the pictures weren't enough to stop Phil eating his cereal, maybe a video will shame him into at least ordering extra boxes. He presses record and walks on his toes toward the kitchen. He sneaks his phone around the corner while looking at the screen from where he's still out of sight. 

"Just one more," Phil mutters into his hand where he's cupping his stolen goods, "then I'm putting them back." 

Dan's strangely proud of Phil for that. Maybe he's improving, learning some self restraint. Maybe Dan was shaming him a bit too hard for stealing his cereal if Phil's stood there muttering to himself about it. That's usually something that only Dan does. At the end of the day, it's just cereal. They can always get more. It's not worth mumbling ultimatums at yourself about. 

Dan hears the unfamiliar crinkle of a plastic bag and feels his face scrunch up in confusion- cause that definitely isn't the sound of his cereal being eaten -when Phil turns back toward the open cabinet door which houses the cereal and… his box is still in its place on the shelf. What-

Dan looks at Phil's fingers as they deftly fold the crinkly bag. The noise seems to startle Phil into looking behind him at the kitchen the doorway and directly into the camera of Dan's phone. Phil's eyes widen comically as he rushes toward the doorway, the bag of salt and vinegar grasshoppers falling to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks Max the Skeleton for betaing and being awesome. i love your cursed mind. <3


End file.
